


Appearance

by Slwmtiondaylite



Series: Simple Words [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-04
Updated: 2009-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slwmtiondaylite/pseuds/Slwmtiondaylite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What about his appearance did Nyota find so appealing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appearance

Spock stared at his reflection. He rarely gave much thought to his appearance. That sort of behavior was unbecoming of a Vulcan. Physical appearance was secondary to the prowess of the mind. It was illogical to place such importance on physical appearance.

But he knew humans placed great importance on their appearances. And the appearances of others.

Which brought him to where he was now, pondering his reflection in the mirror.

What about his appearance did Nyota find so appealing?

He knew she found him physically attractive. She told him many times that she did. He did not know her to lie to him.

But he found himself perplexed. He was well aware that his appearance was more often than not off-putting for humans.

His eyebrows were austere, angling sharply. His ears were alien to humans, ending in points. And from what he understood, the traditional haircut he favored was often a source of amusement for humans, as well.

Still unable to discern was Nyota saw, he turned his head to the side and then to the other side.

“What are you doing?” he heard her ask, mirth coloring her voice.

He spun around to face her, determined to not let her know that she surprised him, “I am merely trying to ascertain what it is about my appearance you find appealing.”

She smiled widely and approached him, running her hands up his chest, across his shoulders, and eventually cupping his face. She brushed her lips across his.

“Your eyes.”


End file.
